There are currently means for determining the cost of a repair on a car. However, these prior art solutions are limited in their ability to address the needs of ordinary consumers, rather than automotive technicians. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0295800 to Staats, entitled “Dynamic Linking of Part Items to Repair Data,” is directed towards a system by which an automotive technician looks up components and procedures and puts them all together in an exact estimate, generating an invoice with a specific invoice price that the customer is expected to pay. This system is used on most, if not all, of the leading repair estimation software packages that are used by mechanics today. However, this type of system requires a lot of human intervention and decision-making to go through and select all of the individual components that are going to be used on that specific repair. Someone with automotive expertise must decide what the appropriate procedures and sub-procedures involved in the repair, what are the necessary parts (e.g., belts, gaskets, and other components), whether there is a disposal fee, and things of that sort. In other words, the system merely provides a database through which the user must navigate and make detailed choices about the repair. Therefore, the system is limited by the automotive knowledge of person using it and is designed to be used by an automotive technician, not an ordinary consumer. Furthermore, the system does not provide a range of prices for repair, but rather a specific invoice price. Therefore, the system does not give the user an upper end price and a lower end price to keep in mind when searching for and dealing with repair facilities. The prior art systems assume that the car owner has already found a repair facility, and are thus directed towards being used by someone who works at the repair facility instead of the car owner.